Remember Me?
by CristelleQueen1128
Summary: Set in the feudal era. Athrun Zala left his old friend, Princess Kira to become a knight. He comes back six years later where he meets a beautiful girl. But is she Kira or someone else? Athrun x GirlKira. First story, so be kind!
1. Preparing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS/GSD

* * *

Remember Me?

Chapter 1

"_You're leaving?" a teary-eyed princess asked._

"_Yes," a blue-haired boy answered holding back tears. "but not for long only until I become a knight." he added._

_The sorrowful princess did not respond._

"_Here," the boy continued, "I caught this bird in my garden, his name is Tori, it's yours."_

_

* * *

_

I had the same dream again, the one when I had last seen Orb's princess, my childhood friend, Kira. It's been six years since I have last seen her. I am now eighteen years old and I have been a knight for almost a year. Even though I am a grown man, I am jumping for joy like a child inside. Me, and my fellow knights; Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman (both are nineteen), Nicol Almafi (who is seventeen), and Shinn Asuka (who is sixteen) will be traveling to Orb's capital, Onogoro City, to celebrate the 200th anniversary of the royal family's reign. This also means that I will finally get to see Kira after a six-year separation. My head is full of questions. Will she remember me? Is she still the loud, tomboy princess? Or is she quiet and more serene like her mother? I will finally find out in two days.

"Move the flowers over there. I said the **flowers **not the chairs!" Merna's commanding voice filled the ballroom.

Onogoro was busy with preparation for the celebration, but the royal palace was the busiest of all. The ballroom was full of servants taking orders from the princess' governess Merna.

"Merna," the soft voice of Queen Via floated in the air. "have you seen Kira?"

"No, Your Majesty, at least not since breakfast. Why?"

"The dance instructor has arrived," Via answered and followed with a sigh. "and Kira still needs to improve on her waltz. Though, at least she knows the other dances she has been taught, unlike her sister, who cannot learn even one."

"Well, Princess Cagalli is not very ladylike." Merna said sadly. "she would be better off a knight than a princess, unlike Princess Kira."

"I guess you are right, but Kira still needs to learn the waltz, where do you think she would be?"

"Probably the garden, you know how much she loves flowers."

"Thank you Merna, I will go check."

* * *

The garden was completely empty with the exception of a certain princess. Unlike her twin Cagalli, Kira had changed from a complete tomboy to an elegant princess. Her once short hair that had reached to her shoulders now had grown almost to her waist. Her loud, childish personality was now replaced by a calmer, more kind and ladylike nature, like that of her mother. She had stopped sneaking off with her sister to dress as a boy and watch jousts and now spends her time sewing, dancing, and singing (though her sister still sneaks off). Even though she has become more ladylike, Kira still rides her horse, Strike and practices archery.

"Tori!" her beloved bird's chirping took Kira from her thoughts. Ever since Athrun had left Kira spent her spare time playing with Tori, the bird he gave her. As Kira looked up she saw her beloved bird holding up a beautiful violet. Kira suddenly felt saddened once she saw the flower for the green stem had reminded her of Athrun's eyes, but she still smiled and gently accepted the flower and put it in her hair.

Once again Kira was interrupted, this time by her mother.

"Kira, what are you doing?" came the voice of the queen.

"Sitting." came the reply.

"What **should** you be doing?" Via retorted.

"Learning the waltz." Kira answered regretfully.

"Right, now come, with any luck Lady Badgiruel is still attempting to teach your sister the minuet." Via commanded.

"Yes Mother." Kira replied as she was led to her mother's sitting room.

* * *

"Left, right, left, right-head up princess! Left, right, left-no slouching!" This and many other directions filled the queen's chambers. All of this came from one voice and the voice belonged to Lady Natarle Badgiruel, the best dance instructor in the country. Teaching the country's beloved princesses was both a great honor and a great risk. If she ever displeased the princesses, especially Princess Kira (though this was rare) then their father would give you a harsh punishment. But Natarle wasn't afraid- that much.

* * *

As everyone in the palace was going to bed, Kira was in her room writing in her room writing her hand off in her diary.

_Just one more day until the ball. Father said that people from all over the kingdom will come to Onogoro to celebrate. Only the nobles are allowed to enter the palace, but the rest can stay in the inns in the city and the courtyards to celebrate as well. The people love Father so much, I hope I will be loved by the people when I am queen!_

_Mother said that Zala's will be arriving tomorrow. That means I will finally see Athrun again. I cannot wait!

* * *

_

While Kira was thinking more about Athrun, King Ulen and Queen Via were in their bedroom discussing the ball.

"Darling, who else is arriving tomorrow?" The gentle queen asked.

"The Amarfi's, the Asuka's, the Elsman's, the Joule's, and the Zala's." the noble king answered.

"Oh dear, Kira will not be happy. With Dearka and Yzak bothering her and Shinn trying to serenade her, Kira will have her hands full." Via replied feeling sorry for her daughter.

"Yes," Ulen agreed. "but she will be thrilled to see Athrun for the first time in six years."

"Speaking of Athrun, when will you announce the engagement?" Via questioned sleepily.

"Soon my dear, very soon." Ulen said softly.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please let me know. Oh, and I'm still lokking for a beta reader, so if anyone's interested let me know! 


	2. Welcome

**A/N: **Hello, it's me again. My laptop is up and running so now I can update quicker. So, on with chapter two!!

* * *

**Remember Me **

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome**

"Damn that Zala. Why do we have to ride on these smelly horses while _he_ rides in hid family's carriage?" A silver haired knight was mumbling.

"Yzak, Athrun wanted to ride out here with us, but his father ordered him to ride in the carriage with him and Lady Zala. So, it can't be helped." Nicol said in a reasonable tone.

"Yeah, and didn't you say, Joule-baka, that you wanted to arrive in Onogoro all proud and noble on your horse so that even the princess would fall for you." Shinn retorted.

"Shut the hell up or I'll shove my dagger up your ass Asuka." Yzak threatened. Shinn just put on an arrogant smirk on his face and said nothing.

"Speaking of the princesses," Dearka said. "How much do you think they've changed?"

Yzak started in a mocking tone. "Well for the kingdom's sake, they both better have stopped dressing up as boys just to see a joust. It must be embarrasing for the king and queen to have such boyish daughters. I wish them luck in finding those two husbands."

"Yzak," Nicol said. "You better not talk about the princesses like that in front of Athrun.

"Oh please," Yzak shot back. "Like he'd do anything, besides, it's the truth anyways."

"Well" Dearka interrupted. "If you don't be careful Yzak, you just might be pick to wed one of the princesses. You just better hope it's Kira, at least she won't try to rip you apart."

"Oh be quiet everyone!" Shinn shouted. "We're getting closer to Onongoro." The knight all piped down as the gate started to open.

* * *

--Meanwhile--

The main road was crowded with carriages, carts, and horses. All of this belonged to five families, the most, belonged to the second richest family in orb, the Zala's.

Lord Patrick Zala, was known to be ruthless with his enemies and as noble as the king with friends and family. His wife Lenore, was very much like her friend, Queen Via, except she had blue-black hair and green eyes. In their twenty year marriage, they had twins, Ayame, older by two minutes and married to the Kira's older brother Prince Arashi, and Athrun, newly knighted and heir to the family.

"Dear, how long has it been since we visited Onogoro?" Lady Lenore asked her husband.

"Six years, four months, and two days." came the answer, not from Patrick, but from Athrun.

"My, I'm surprised that you remember Athrun." Lenore said to a blushing Athrun with a slight laugh. " Don't worry, I know how much you've missed a certain someone." She added in a sly voice and a wink, making Athrun blush even harder.

"Now sweetheart, stop teasing him." Patrick replied. "Now look presentable, we are getting closer to the palace."

* * *

"Welcome everyone." The voice of King Ulen filled the main courtyard.

"Your majesties." Came the chorus of voices, evevyone bowing or curtsying to the royal couple.

"Now, you now there's none of that except at formal events my friends." Ulen laughed while Via smiled. "Enough talk, the servants will show you all to your rooms."

As the five families went with one of the king's attendants, Ulen spoke again. "Patrick, my old friend, can you and your family come to my study? We have much to talk about."

* * *

"Lenore, it makes me so happy to see you again." Queen Via said as she hugged her childhood friend.

"Via, you've barely changed a bit. You seem so happy. Why?" Lenore responded.

"Well, I've seen you after six years and not only that, but soon both of my daughters shall be married to fine young men." Via said with a bright smile.

"Oh, I see. So who are the lucky men?" Lenore said, looking at her son.

"Now Lenore, you'll find that out at the ball." Ulen said leading Patrick back into the room. The two men had gone in private to talk about _important matters._ "Now I'll send someone to show all of you to your chambers."

The door opened revealing a young woman with aqua hair that stopped at the middle of her back and sparkling green eyes.

"Ayame!" Lenore and Athrun said at once.

The woman laughed and said, "Why are you surprised to see me I visited you a mere 2 months ago."

"I had hoped that marriage would tone your joking down a bit, I guess not." Athrun said regretfully.

"Well little brother, marriage has made me happier. I hope you'll find that out before you grow old and gray." Ayame said playfulling while sharing a look with her parents. "Now come, let me show you to your chambers and catch up some more."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here it is. It's not as long as chapter one, but better than I had before. I'll try to continue this story even if it kills me! Anyway thanks to the following people:

**MysticMaiden 18- **I always wanted a story were Kira was a princess, so I wrote one!

**furin-a-** Lenore was just teasing Athrun when she said Ayoshi. She meant to say Kira but she didn't want Patrick to find out and yell about it. She knew he really missed Kira and how he feels about her. Even though he doesn't realize it yet. The engagement will be revealed in either chapter three or four.

**Laura28182-** Thanks for your opinion, but I will keep updating on Past Revealed as well. Don't worry about Kira, she'll get her happy ending soon enough. It might take a while though.

I'll update as soon as I can. See ya!


	3. Meeting

**A/N: **I'm baaaaack! Now that I have 3 and a half days of school left, I can concentrate on my stories!! This chapter is not prewritten, like the others, so it might have some mistakes.

"Speaking"

_'inside thoughts'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS/GSD.

* * *

"So, Ayame, tell me what's happened since we left." Lenore said to her daughter.

Ayame smiled. "Well, not to long after you left, Queen Via started to train the princesses into being more ladylike."

Lenore held back a laugh, "How did that go."

"It was a complete disaster. Princess Kira started to rip up the dress she was wearing and Princess Cagalli smashed the tea set Queen Via had gotten for her birthday." Ayame said as she started laughing as did Lenore.

"What happened then?"

"Well, after a few weeks, Kira stopped acting like a boy and a lot more ladylike. Cagalli however is still the same as ever, she has now even tried to tag along with the army to fight in battle."

Lenore looked amused. "Well, I should have seen that coming. So, what do they look like now."

"Kira actually is exactly like Queen Via, except she still continues her riding and archery lessons, even her personality is like the queen's. Cagalli though, has still refused to grow out her hair, but she wears dresses more often now."

"Define often."

"Often, as in, when she isn't sneaking out of the castle, which is about half of the day."

The two women started laughing.

After they stopped, Ayame noticed something.

"Mother, where's Athrun?"

"Oh, he said he was going to explore the castle. To see how much it's changed."

The two Zala's left the subject end, as they continued to gossip.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU IDIOTS!!" Cagalli's raging voice filled the room.

"Princess the queen ordered us to do your fitting." a servant answered.

"Why, so I can look pretty for the bastard Father's making me marry!!" the blonde huffed.

"Now Cagalli," Kira said. "The engagement ceremony is in three days, and as princesses, we have to look the part."

"Fine," Cagalli responded. "As long as Mother doesn't make me weak pink."

Kira giggled. "You know she wouldn't do that. Mother knows that the both of us _absolutely hate_ wearing pink."

"Okay." Cagalli said.

"Girls, are you done yet?" Via asked the fitters.

"Yes Your Majesty, we just need you to tell us which color you want the dresses to be."

Via looked at her daughters in the dresses. One princess smiled, while the other was grumbling.

"I think that Cagalli's dress should be green and white." Via said while Cagalli sighed in relief. "And Kira's dress should be the same design, but in lavender and white."

As the servants gathered the extra clothes, the twins changed into their regular dresses (Cagalli's is the one Merna had her wear in Orb in GS, and Kira's is the same one Princess Serenity wears in Sailor Moon, but in blue.)

"Well girls, only a week until the ball. Are you excited about meeting your fiance's?" Via asked her daughters.

"Absolutely not." Cagalli spoke at once. Via and Kira sighed.

"Well, as long as he's kind, I don't mind, that much." Kira said.

"Well, as long as it's not _Yuna, _I'll be fine." Cagalli said half grumbling.

"Well, I'm going to see about my own gown for the ball. I'll see you two at dinner." Via said leaving the room.

"Goodbye Mother." The twins said at the same time.

"Well Kira, I'm going to the stables to ride Rouge, want to join me?"

"No," Kira said. "I want to go to the garden and read for a while."

"Come on," Cagalli pressed. "You haven't ridden Strike for days, he might be thinking that you don't like him anymore."

"For your information Cagalli, I rode Strike just this morning while _you_ were sleeping late."

Cagalli glared and left the room. A few minutes later, Kira set out for the garden.

* * *

"This place hasn't changed one bit." Athrun said walking into the garden. It was still the same garden from his memories, with Kira.

"I wonder if she's changed at all?" He thought out loud.

A bird chirping broke his thoughts. Following the bird's path Athrun found a girl with brown hair playing with it. _'She looks so beautiful.'_ He quickly hid his blush as he walked up to her.

"Hello." He said in a kind voice.

Kira looked startled. Athrun came back. _'And he looks soo handsome!'_ Hiding her blush, she said shyly: "Hello."

"If I may be so forward, may I ask you your name?"

Kira was shocked. Athrun didn't even remember her. Well, seeing as she was getting engaged soon, she can pretend for a bit. "Usually a gentleman says _his_ name before asking someone else's."

Athrun chuckled. "My name is Athrun Zala, son of Patrick Zala, the Duke of Kaguya."

Kira thought about using her real name, but Athrun would find out and treat her differently."Relena.. Yamato." she said using her middle name and her aunt's last name.

"Well, Lady Yamato, may I ask you to walk with me?" Athrun said holding out his hand.

"Yes, I would love to." Kira said smiling, putting her hand in Athrun's. "And please, just call me Relena."

"As long as you just call me Athrun."

"Very well, Athrun."

Their moment was disturbed by a girl screaming "There he is! ATHRUN!!"

"Oh my god." Athrun said groaning.

"I see you have a few fangirls." Kira said laughing.

"More than a few," Athrun said. "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our walk. I will see you again?"

Kira smiled. "I'm sure we will."

Athrun smiled and kissed her hand. "Goodbye." He said blushing running away.

A few seconds later, a mob of women appeared in the garden, led by Meer Campbell, Lacus' cousin.

"Oh, Your Highness!" Meer said curtsying, the other following her example.

"Hello, Meer, Meyrin, Flay." Kira said addressing some of the ladies.

"Please excuse us." Meer continued as the she and the rest of the girls ran off.

Kira stared sligthly confused.

"Princess," a voice broke her thoughts.

"Luna," Kira began. "What did I say before?"

"Sorry Kira, but my mother says to call you princess."

"It's alright."

"Kira, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean Luna?"

"Your face is flushed. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"N-no! Not at all! I was just thinking about Ath- I mean the ball!"

"Oh, is that right. Well, your mother sent me to bring you to dinner. Let's go"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright Athrun and Kira have finally met. I'll probably have two or three chapters to let them fall in love before the ball. I won't update this until I update Past Revealed so, see ya later!!


	4. Gossiping

**A/N: **Okay, I am so sorry about the long wait. I've just been planning out the plot of the story until the ball. Now that summer's started I'll be updating more often since all I'm doing this summer is staying home.

Also, I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever guesses the engagements between the characters. Good luck!! : )

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"So, Mother I heard that some of the lords and their families arrived this afternoon." Cagalli said while eating her chicken.

"Now, Cagalli, don't talk with your mouth full. Yes, some lords did arrive with their families." Via replied smiling.

"Who were they?" Kira asked.

"The Amalfi's, the Asuka's, the Elsman's, the Joule's, and the Zala's." Ulen said.

"Oh no, not them." Kira said groaning.

"Why the sad look Kira?" Ulen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because," Cagalli said loudly. "Joule will be criticizing every thing we do, Elsman will be flirting with every lady and maid in the palace, and Asuka will be flirting with Kira every minute he can get."

"Well, at least Nicol and Athrun won't be bothering you." Via said, while Kira started to blush at the sound of his name.

"Yes, they all have grown into fine young men. I'm sure they all will make fine husbands some day." Ulen added, while Kira blushed even harder.

"Kira sweetheart, are you alright? You're red all over." Via said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm fine mother." Kira said calming herself down.

"So Kira, have you seen Athrun yet?" Cagalli asked hiding a smile.

"I've seen him, but I haven't talked to him yet" Kira said casually.

"Oh why not?"

"Because his fan club chased him away before I could say anything." Kira said frowning.

"Let me guess; Flay, Meyrin, and Mia were leading the group." Cagalli said smirking.

"Yep."

"Well don't worry, you'll get plenty of time to speak to him now." Via said smiling. "you to better go to bed now, we still have a lot to do before the ball."

* * *

"You said what!!" Cagalli nearly yelled.

The girls were in Kira's room talking, and Kira just told her sister had had happened in the garden.

"I said that I was Relena."

"I can't believe it."

"I just told you !"

"Not that! The fact that Athrun didn't recognize you at all. Either you really changed or he's really ignorant."

Changing the subject, Kira turned to where her ball gown was hanging. "Who do you think mother and father engaged us to?"

Thinking a bit, Cagalli sighed. "I don't know, but I don't think it'll be that bad. They arranged Ayame and Arashi and they seem happy."

"I guess, but I'm still worried. They told Arashi months before they announced it to the public. Yet we have no clue who are fiancées are."

"Maybe that's because Arashi and Ayame liked each other before the engagement and didn't have to worry about their reactions." Cagalli thought out loud.

"And because the whole court will be there we have to control our reaction." Sighing Kira turned back to her twin. "Father's a genius."

"I bet you won't be saying that if he promised you to an ugly jerk."

Laughing, Kira hit Cagalli with her pillow.

"So why didn't you tell Athrun who you really are?"

"I don't know when he asked me my name I just blurted out Relena."

"Well, I'd tell him the truth, the more lies you tell the bigger the regret."

"I know that!" Kira snapped.

Little did she know how right her sister would be.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so glad that school's over I got A's and B's in all my classes. But only after fours days of no school, I had to go to camp. It was only for a week, but it was so fun!! I might try it for two weeks next year.


End file.
